Unexpected
by gote
Summary: "Bloody hell, Weasley," Scorpius exclaimed. "When I said I'd love to be tangled up in your sheets one day, I didn't mean like this." A collection of RoseScorpius one-shots.
1. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

It's the summer holidays and just the reaching the stage where boredom sets in and tempers are at an all time high. After fighting with her little brother for what felt like the thousandth time _that morning, _Rose enters her bedroom and slams the door shut behind her, looking forward to some peace and quiet at last. Before she can even think of what to do next, a voice speaks out from across the room, tone cool and casual.

"So, I was in the area…"

Rose jumps about a mile in the air while her brown eyes widen to at least three times their usual size. "What the bloody fucking shitting _effing _hell!" she screeches.

"Something the matter, Weasley?" Scorpius asks from where he lies sprawled across the bed, ruffled blond hair falling into grey eyes that glint mischievously in the dim light. "You almost came across a little startled there."

She opens her mouth to reply, a string of insults and curse words on the tip of her tongue. They're the worst and wittiest but she doesn't even get a chance to show them off as there's a knock on the door and the sound of a familiar voice that shuts her up instantly.

"Everything alright in there, Rosie?" asks her father, as the doorknob starts to turn.

Terror strikes her and before she can even think logically she's reacting with classic, rash, and completely Gryffindor maybe-stupidity. She grabs a blanket from where it lies on the carpet, holding it up and out like the great wings of a startled bird, and dive bombs Scorpius.

She jumps right onto the bed -onto him- and covers Scorpius with the blanket just in time for Ron Weasley to open the door. Ron stares at her for a long moment, face twisted into a mix of concern and caution. If there's one thing Rose Weasley's famous for, it's her frightening temper.

Rose tries to look casual but is tangled up in blankets and limbs and she's pretty sure she's elbowing Scorpius in the face. She hopes it hurts.

"Are you alright?" Ron repeats, awkwardly hovering at the door, probably afraid to enter.

"Great!" Rose squeaks as Scorpius pulls her hair.

Ron, obviously deciding that he's completed his parental duty (and slightly terrified of his teenaged daughter), retreats quickly through the door, with only a forced nod and an exclamation of "Brilliant!"

The door slams shut behind him and Rose automatically starts punching randomly at the blanket, and the person underneath it. There's a struggle as Scorpius tries to push his way out and Rose finds herself having to grasp the frame of her bed to stop herself from falling off the side. During this moment of weakness Scorpius manages to wrestle himself out and his blond head emerges into sight.

"Bloody hell, Weasley," he exclaims. "When I said I'd love to be tangled up in your sheets one day, I didn't mean like this."

"Shut _up_," she hisses, japing him in the chest. She then looks at him quizzically. "How did you even get in here?" she asks.

"The window was open."

She stares at him in amazement. "That's not an open invitation!"

"I'm sorry," he apologises, sounding anything but genuine. "I didn't realise."

"What do you want me to do?" she splutters out. "Post signage?"

"If it would make it clearer, then yes. Please do."

Rose closes her eyes, forcing herself to take some calming breaths. "It's called a door, Malfoy," she grinds out through clenched teeth.

"I'll make sure to use it next time."

Rose's eyes fly open. "Next time? There's not going to be a next time!"

Scorpius frowns. "Why not? This is nice."

"Nice-!"

"Yes."

"Yes-!"

"Rose, you're just repeating the ends of my sentences."

"I'm just-" she breaks off. She forces her tone to take on an artificial sweetness. "Malfoy," she says with an almost frightening smile. "If it's not too much for me to enquire, may I ask _what the fuck you are doing here?"_

"Wash your mouth out, Weasley," he scolds, settling into a sitting position, legs crossed. "I came here to ask you out."

Rose's mind doesn't really register what he's just said. She's still in rant mode. "By turning up in my bed? That's _creepy!"_

"It wouldn't be creepy if we were dating," says Scorpius. "It'd be a lovely surprise!"

Rose's only reply is a choking noise in the back of her throat.

"If we _were_ dating," continues Scorpius. "Then you could have me in your bed when ever you pleased. How does that make you feel?"

"Nauseous."

Scorpius smirks. "You're lovesick."

"No," objects Rose. "I'm just sickened. Can you get off my sheets? Gross!"

That just causes Scorpius to stretch out further, smirking infuriatingly.

Rose doesn't stop to contemplate why she hasn't got off the bed yet. It may have something to do with how fast her head was spinning at their close proximity, or maybe the butterflies in her stomach.

"Why do you want to go out with me?" she asks eventually, tone wary.

"Because I think we'd bear attractive offspring."

Rose looks scandalised.

"I'm joking," says Scorpius. "It's because I like you, you idiot."

"You like me?" repeats Rose. Great, she was back to that again.

"Yes," answers Scorpius. "Merlin knows why though, you psychotic stuck up cow."

"How _sweet_," says Rose, voice positively dripping sarcasm. "I'm definitely going to date you now."

Scorpius grins. "I'm glad that's settled."

"Settled!"

Scorpius looks at her sternly, she's doing it again. "Weasley-" he says.

Rose cuts him off. "Call me Rose, you prat."

Scorpius looks her straight in the eye, causing Rose's stomach to turn backflips. "_Rose_," he says, voice low and smooth as silk.

Her eyes widen and he smiles, causing Rose's breathing to falter in the second before he leans over and presses his lips to hers.

She kisses him back and okay, maybe it is settled.


	2. Candlelit Dinners

**Candlelit Dinners and Long Walks on the Beach**

"This is ridiculously embarrassing," grumbled Rose, shoving her hands in the pockets of her thick coat and shooting Scorpius a dirty look. "I can't believe I'm going on a date with you." It was funny how she said it as if she hadn't agreed to innumerable ones before.

Scorpius's grin denoted every ounce of his long ingrained arrogance. "Suck it up, princess. You're going to have the time of your life."

Rose crinkled her nose but ignored his statement. "If you even try to pay for my dinner I'll hex your nose off."

"Why my nose?"

"You couldn't claim to any beauty without one."

Scorpius snorted with laughter and raised an eyebrow at her. "You honestly believe that is the source of my undeniable good looks? My nose?"

Rose switched to having her arms crossed across her chest. If she was unlucky she'd run out of hostile body positions before they even made it up the snow-lined street. "Well," she said, "It's certainly not your stupid grey eyes or your overly bleached hair." Even though his eyes reminded her of the storms she loved so much and his hair, actually natural in colour, stood out in any crowd and appeared so soft (and _was_ so soft) that she'd wanted to run her hands through it ever since the first moment they met. She' d restrained herself for so long, and now any chance she got to run her hands through it, to grip it tightly, she took. "Grey isn't even a colour," she argued, angry at the mere thoughts her brain was spurting out. "It's a shade. Who has uncoloured eyes?"

Scorpius smirked, and that, along with the sideways look he was giving her, was infuriating. "Sweetheart, you're lying to yourself," was all he said, but he stopped walking and involuntarily she did too. He reached out and ran one hand through her red curls, and lent forward so there lips were almost touching. "You love," his words were slow and deliberate, and with each word he leaned a little closer still. Rose's breathing hitched and she felt like she had a panic attack coming on. "Every. Inch. Of. Me."

He had to kiss her now. He had to. But he didn't. Rose was about to close the damn space herself when he pulled away completely, leaving her slightly open mouthed and with the strong desire to hit him very hard.

"Now Rosie," he said, and his tone was authoritative and she blinked suddenly, jolted. He smirked. She punched him in the arm. He laughed and she glowered. He slipped his arm through his and together they started walking again. "Did you really take me to be a dinner and movies type of guy? I'm offended."

Rose smiled, sickly sweet. "Good," she said. Inwardly she was grinning, happy and relived, thank _Merlin_, she didn't have to sit through and pretend to enjoy such a thing.

"I've bought us tickets to go to the theatre!"

It was Rose who stopped this time. Halting in pure shock, eyes widening considerably. "I am _not_," she exclaimed, voice loud with passion and venom, "putting on some ridiculously unnecessary fancy outfit and sitting about in some stuffy room pretending to be interested in some boring, high class production!"

So into her rant she was she didn't notice Scorpius, who was practically rolling on the ground laughing. She broke off. Her voice changed dramatically. "I hate you," she said simply. "I actually despise you and never want you to speak to me ever again."

She turned around and stormed off, her boots leaving heavy marks in the fresh snow. She'd gone only a few feet before she spun back around. "You're meant to follow me, you absolute twat!"

Scorpius still stood where she'd left him. He stretched then shrugged. "Nah," he said. "I think I'm going to find myself a nice, even-tempered, less verbally abusive girlfriend instead.

Rose stared at him in shock. "Why on _Earth_ would you want one of those?"

"Simple," Scorpius said, and arguments were ways to convince him otherwise where already forming, rushing behind her frozen, awaiting face. "I don't."

Rose smiled, actually smiled. "Why do you put up with me?" she asked, and her voice was quiet as the wind swirled around them and they were still standing several feet apart but their attentions were both entirely focussed on the other.

"Because you put up with me."

There was more to it and Rose could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice, but it wasn't like them to get bogged down with sappy, sentimental words, so instead she bent down, as if to tie her shoe lace, then, as she rose, threw a snowball directly into Scorpius's face.

Rose laughed and Scorpius wiped the snow from his face. "You know," he said, "I know this pretty blonde..."

She just grinned. "You are a pretty blonde," was her reply.

It took only moments for them to become engaged in a full-blown snowball fight that no dinner date could even come close to rivaling.


	3. The Cat's Mother

**The Cat's Mother**

Rose's first thought was the cat was far too cute.

It looked up at her with wide eyes, blue and blinking, tipped its adorable little head on the side then broke off in the sweetest yawn she'd ever heard.

"What's wrong with it?" Rose demanded.

Scorpius, kneeling on the carpet beside lazily arched an eyebrow in question.

Stupid prat and his complete lack of need to even use words like a normal human being. Rose glowered. "Does it spit venom? Sing songs? Are its claws made of razor blades?"

"Rose, it is a kitten. I can find you a manual if you like, but I'm pretty certain you know how they work."

Rose grit her teeth. "Yes, I can see it's a kitten, Twitius. That's entirely the problem."

The kitten, a girl, rolled onto her back and tried to lick the paw she held above her head. The sight was almost abhorrent in its cuteness. Rose had to avert her eyes.

"Are you sure the problem isn't that you're entirely mental?"

Rose ignored that. "Scorpius, it's fucking _adorable._"

"Yes," agreed Scorpius, picking the tiny kitten up. She cuddled into his hand and Scorpius smiled. "I can see that."

Spluttering, Rose gestured wildly at the scene before her. "Oh Merlin, you too!"

"What's the matter?"

She tried to think how to word it. "You are both so cute I just want to punch myself in the face."

Scorpius let out a snort of laughter. "Please do."

Rose punched him instead.

With an expression of shock Scorpius rubbed his arm then cuddled the young cat against his chest protectively. "Not in front of Maisey!" he objected, using one finger to cover kitten eyes. "I don't want her to turn out like her mother."

"The cat's mother?"

Scorpius flicked Rose on the nose. "You."

Now pretty sure she was going to melt into a puddle of goo, a notion so dramatic and girly that it made her almost as sick as the idea of a kitten called Maisey, Rose faltered and tried to compose herself. "There... there has to be a catch."

"There is," said Scorpius. "This is my replacement girlfriend." He kissed Maisey on the nose. "We're eloping to Vegas."

Purely on principle, Rose refused to laugh. "You couldn't have at least chose somewhere classy?"

"What can I say? You've been a terrible influence on me. Cheeky minx."

"You're the one who wore a hula skirt to that party and nothing else."

Scorpius shook his head. "Lies. I also wore a smile."

Rose rolled her eyes but scooted over on the carpet, nuzzling her head into her boyfriend's shoulder and giving her new kitten a pat. "You're a ridiculous human being, you do know that, right?"

"You love it," said Scorpius, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Rose pulled a face. "I do."


	4. Open To You

**Open To You**

The three students meandered down the corridor, in no hurry to get to class. Before they'd even gotten very far, Rose froze. She was apparently the least eager to get there some time that century. "I left my wand in the Charms room."

Scorpius stopped too and just looked at her. "You are the scum beneath my shoe."

Rose, who was well on the way to wearing out these particular muscles, rolled her eyes. "A little dramatic?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No."

Rose sighed. "I'll be right back."

She turned back the way they came.

"Fuck me," said Scorpius.

Al looked alarmed. "What? No thanks."

Scorpius ignored this. "Did you see that? She hates me."

"How could she _hate_ you?"

"That's what I thought! I'm great. But I made a joke and she just _sighed_ at me."

"What is she supposed to do?"

"At the very least throw a parade in my honour."

"Maybe it just wasn't very funny."

"What kind of supportive friend are you?"

"An honest one?"

"Fuck you."

"I told you once already. _No._"

They hadn't stared walking again, Scorpius still stared back down to the corner Rose had turned. "Al, this isn't good."

"It'll be fine, I promise."

"It won't be," Scorpius replied, with miserable determination, a combination not encountered every day. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Scorpius opened the door for her on their way into Transfiguration, and again on the way out. When she dropped her books just outside the library he charmed them straight back into her bag without first forcing her to chase them down the corridor. He pulled out a chair for her before they sat down to study and didn't pull it away before she sat on it. Then he went to her that night and offered her custody of Maisey, even though Wednesdays were his night. It was then that she finally commented.<p>

He stood there, hair sticking up on end, and grey eyes that much wider and worried. The full-grown cat was in his arms and he resisted the urge to hide his head in her shaggy fur.

Rose looked at him, her eyebrows pinching together. "Are you okay, Scorpius?" she asked.

He nodded, unable actually to manage any words. Was that hysteria building up in his chest?

"You're being nice."

His smile was skittish. "Of course."

"No, not of course. It's unusual. It's frightening me."

Well that wasn't what he had been aiming for. "I-" he paused, frowning. "I was going to say something mean then but I couldn't think of anything."

Rose looked positively alarmed. "And you're sure you're okay?"

There must have been a witty comment somewhere in his mind. There must have been several, if he knew himself at all. Scorpius couldn't find any of them. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, and stared at her shoes. He didn't like to sound vulnerable, especially in front of someone as tough as Rose.

"For being nice to me? Of course not. It's actually almost pleasant."

"No, before. You've been acting oddly."

Realisation flashed across her face. "Oh, no no. I'm not mad. I've been... preoccupied."

Her revelation flashed a smile across his face, so glad he was that she wasn't mad at him that he didn't properly consider what had been plaguing her. "Imagining my luscious naked body? You only need to ask and I can give you more than a peek."

She actually grinned. "That's better, you stupid prick. But not it." She crinkled her nose just like bunny rabbits do. It was absolutely fucking adorable. "I'm, um, just going to tell you. Your birthday's coming up..."

"I apologise."

"No, thanks for being born. Good effort."

"I try."

She carried on, her words rushed. "I don't know what to do for it. I wanted to come up with a surprise or something, make it special, but I'm so utterly hopeless, like actually the worst girlfriend ever, and I can't come up with anything."

Scorpius thought it was about time he put down the cat. "Rose, sit here," he demanded, not unkindly, sitting down himself and patting the spot beside him. "Firstly, you are not the worst girlfriend ever but, although I haven't conducted surveys or anything, I believe you are quite the opposite. Secondly, let me teach you something. I am quite intelligent and pride myself on knowing many things. You are one of them."

"Fuck you."

"Yes, that was me calling you a thing. Suck it up, princess, and let me carry on."

"I liked you better when you were nice."

Scorpius ignored her blatant lie. "I know that you won't be able to guess what the one thing I want on my birthday is. Don't look so offended."

"Is it world peace?"

"Don't be so sarcastic. It is you, my dear little ball of sunshine. If you're there I don't mind what else happens."

"But you see me every day." She actually sounded confused.

"So why would I want that to change on my birthday?" He smiled. It still amazed him that she didn't know how great she was. It amazed him even more that she was all his.

"I... don't have an arguement for that."

"You should probably just kiss me, otherwise I might think you don't like me again and go drown in my despair." He could pretend he was joking.

"Good," said Rose but she smiled and she kissed him and Scorpius felt a little less ridiculous, of course he would be upset at the thought he could lose this.


	5. A Little Insane

**A Little Insane**

Lana was one of those girls who was lovely to everyone, no matter what year or house they were in, their appearance or social standing. Everyone liked her. Everyone, that is, except Rose, who hoped she'd get trampled by a pack of hypogryffs. Twice.

This wasn't something she had always felt. In fact, once the two of them may even have been considered friends.

Not anymore.

Rose gripped the cutlery in her hand so hard they almost broke. Amazingly so, since they were pure silver.

"Um, are you okay, Rosie?"

She ignored her cousin.

"No, really. Are you trying to lay an egg?" Al's eyebrows were creased with concern.

That caught her attention. "What?"

"You look like it, you're straining all funny. I think you've gone cross-eyed."

"Albus, I am not trying to lay an egg."

"Oh."

"Have you seen what that_ slut _is wearing?" Rose was trying her hardest to bore holes into the the side of this girls head with only her eyes. She wasn't getting very far.

"You can't... call someone that, Rose. Who are you even talking about?"

Rose pointed her fork in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. "Lana Stupidface." Her wit was at the top of her game.

Al wasn't impressed. "Rose, she's your friend, and really nice, and she's not a slut... I don't think, and her face really isn't stupid-"

"Just because you have a crush on her."

"Rose, you're insane. And she's wearing her robes, regulation length and everything."

Rose just sat there, fuming. "I hate her."

"No, you're just jealous." Al spoke reasonably.

Rose didn't. "I hate you too."

Beside Lana, sat Scorpius, obliviously munching his way through his beans and potato. As Rose watched, he laughed, and she swore she could hear the sound across the crowded hall. She knew it better than her own heartbeat.

But now he wasn't laughing at something she'd said. No, he was laughing at _her._

Maybe he could sense the venom of Rose's thoughts, for their eyes met and his smile fell.

Rose stood up, cutting Al off mid-sentence. She had no idea what he'd been saying. She didn't care. Moments later she was stalking across the Great Hall with her head down, as Al could hopelessly after her.

In the Entrance Hall she kicked at the wall until her feet hurt, not stopping until she felt his the touch of his hand on her arm.

"Hi," she said, daring enough to look at him. Her eyes were big and brown and angry and pleading.

"Rose." He said it in the way that he always did, like he was saying so much more than just her name, but in that moment she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it.

"How's your new girlfriend doing?" she asked.

"What?" He looked so confused, like a startled lamb, and she felt bad even though she knew she shouldn't. ...Shouldn't she?

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Filch? He isn't my girlfriend, we just shared detention together this one time."

"I'd _rather _you date him."

Scorpius visibly shivered, probably thinking of the old man's wrinkles and yellow nails and the thick tuffs of hair that grew from his nose and ears. "You know, I don't really think he's my type. Can I just stay with you instead?"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to?"

"Of course. More than anything. What's wrong, Rosie?"

The possibility that she was being something less than entirely reasonable was worming its way into Rose's mind. "Lana," was all she said. No curses, no colourful adjectives. Just the name.

"What about her?"

"You're always with her."

"How can I be? I'm always with you."

This was... pretty accurate, actually. Rose struggled for the words. "You were laughing at her." She knew she sounded like a whiny little kid, and she was just ready to look up and see something like disgust in his eyes.

"Rose, she was telling me her theory on how she thinks the headmaster's a house elf and I was laughing because I knew how ridiculous you'd find it and how I couldn't wait to tell you. And also because she thinks the headmaster's a house elf."

There was silence for a moment, before Rose broke it. "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"Yes," said Scorpius, but there was a quirk of his lips that said it wasn't true.

"Well, I think that says something about you, seeing as you're the one who's into me," Rose said, dryly, and averting eye contact.

"Oh yes, I'm awful too. You're quite ridiculous, a little irrational, and I think you're absolutely perfect. I clearly have terrible taste. I'm probably a little insane, actually, I should get that checked out."

She couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry I thought... what I did, about you. About her."

Scorpius smiled. "That's alright. I've thought the same about you and Filch."

This time, Rose kicked him, not the wall.

Well, he dodged it and she did end up kicking the wall, but it's the intent that counts.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for your the reviews and favourites and follows, the response to this has been amazing. :3 I'm glad people are liking my silly scribblings.<em>

_I'm curious, by the way, if anyone noticed that I hadn't made any reference to house until now? Did you anyone make any assumptions or guess what they would be in?_

_Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed. x_


End file.
